


Painful Pleasure

by SamuelJames



Series: Masterful [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh misses her Master while he's away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Painful Pleasure  
> Character: Toshiko Sato  
> Rating: 18+ for sexual content  
> Summary: Tosh misses her Master while he's away  
> Kinks: Master/slave relationship and masturbation  
> Beta: sexycazzy  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's almost that time of the month when Master indulges her chocolate cravings and brings her hot water bottles to soothe the cramps. The days before are usually the best, when she feels aroused more than usual. Usually even the gentlest pinch of his fingers on her tender nipples feels amazing to her. 

Tosh understands that he has to travel and can't always be there. She misses him terribly but he'll be back in ten days. Sure she'll have work and chores that keep her busy but that doesn't stop her longing for him at night. She pinches her nipples harshly through her blouse and bra. It's not nearly enough to take the edge off but her orgasms are his to control. He'd never know but it would be a betrayal of their trust.

She busies herself making dinner, puts on a load of washing while her food is in the oven and waits for his call. Her colleagues know she is seeing someone but not who it is. Tosh doesn't think they'd understand her decision to be a slave. The word has many negative connotations but he never mistreats her. She has a lot of freedom regarding work. At home there is both pleasure and pain but there is always respect. If he were here now she'd probably be tied to their bed or sucking him from her position under the dinner table. Instead she eats dinner alone.

He does call almost an hour later and she is thrilled to hear his voice. He tells her about his day and how much he is missing her. He asks her to set up the camcorder in their room. Tosh puts him on speaker phone and obeys, she points the camera towards the bed and checks the screen to make sure it's set up right.

Following his instructions she strips and puts on her collar. She places the items he asks for on the bed next to her. He tells her to put the nipple clamps on which she does.

He hears the hiss of pain from her and soothes her, "good girl, I wish I were there with you."

She is still focused on the throbbing pain when he gives his next instruction.

"Add the weights, one on each."

She grits her teeth as she puts a magnet on each clamp and attaches a small weight to each one.

"I bet you look so gorgeous right now. Lie back on the bed with the vibrator. Slide it between your legs sweetie. Spread those legs good and wide. Push it inside, pretend it's me pushing your legs apart and sliding my cock into you. Turn it on now. I can hear those soft moans, I'll make it so good when I get home. Play with your tits for me, I know it hurts but I know you love it. You're such a sweet submissive slut. Push that vibe deeper now. Go on, pretend it's me fucking you."

Tosh closes her eyes and pictures her Master's face and body, imagines he's here taking care of her. He talks to her the whole time, allows her to touch her clit, allows her to use her vibrator on it. She kneels when he instructs her to and the weights pulling on the clamps really hurt. He tells her to make herself come and she presses the vibrator to her clit causing her to tremble. She drops the vibrator and uses her fingers. It doesn't even take a minute.

"Good girl. Upload the video and I'll contact you later, I love you."

"I love you, Master."

There's relief and plenty of pain when she removes the clamps. She briefly touches her nipples pleased that the ache may last for hours. Tosh uploads the video to their password protected site and takes a shower. When he does call later he's happy with the video. He promises to bring a new item for their toybox when he returns from his trip. Tosh can't wait.


End file.
